Nepherus
Nepherus was a high-ranking Senpet sahir. The Selqet He was Astrologer and High Advisor to the Pharaoh, Hensatti. He was along with General Abresax at the head of an army thad defeated the Scorpion Clan in their exile in the Burning Sands in 1130, and he thought he recognized the Senpet deity Selqet in the person of Bayushi Kachiko. Abresax took her with them, while ordered the rest of the Scorpion sent to work in gold mines. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Nepherus feared the return of the Selqet signaled the beginning of dark times and watched the stars for an omen of the future. Nepherus (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Ambassador He was appointed as the Senpet ambassador to Medinaat al-Salaam Nepherus (LBS - The Awakening boxtext) when the rulership of the city, the Caliph Hanan Talibah, made an alliance with his Empire. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera He was a friend and benefactor of the acting city governor of the Jewel, Keseth, who relied heavily upon his counsel. Keseth (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Refugeeing Keseth In 1132 Nepherus was secluded out of the Jewel, when Mendi-Duad, an Ashalan priest, arrived carrying a wounded Keseth. Mendi-duad (LBS- Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Nepherus gave his student and friend shelter. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 Black Heart Nepherus recognized an Ivory Box his student had with him. It was the Black Heart of the Caliph, that fueled so many of the city's evils for so long, her source of power. The Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Keseth somehow was overcome by the Caliph's will and was ordered to attack his friend. Khadi Command (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Nepherus managed to defeat Keseth, and realized a dark influence was driven his former student. He recognized the wicked Book of the Dead, which was already draining Keseth's life, and used his magic to dispel the black sorcery. Unbound (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Dawnfall of the Caliph During the events surrounding the Awakening in 1132 Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 the adopter daughter of the Old Man of the Mountain, Adira, stormed the palace of the Immortal Caliph and defeated her with the aid of the Yufet Alliance, The End of Age after Keseth destroyed her Black Heart. Ceremony of the Black Heart (LBS - The Awakening flavor) With Talibah's death, Keseth governed Medinaat al-Salaam for a time, Keseth (LBS - The Awakening flavor) until he passed the government to Adira, who took the Caliph position for her own. The Reu Nu Pert Em Hru, the Book of the Dead, remained in Nepheru's hands, to be never again opened. Nepherus Exp (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Celestial Alliance Nepherus joined the Celestial Alliance in their fight against the Jinn Lord, Kaleel and his legion after they roamed again the Burning Sands when they were freed during the Awakening. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted An ebonite member of the Alliance, Pashal, had found the Sayel Blade, which Kaleel was eager to have. Pashal was attacked inside the Citadel of the Alliance by the jackal Monkey Man and Fatima. Only the appearance of the Quest, Lurza, avoided his death. The Citadel was assaulted by the Kaleel's Legion, and his general Ajbar killed Judgment. Pashal used the Crossroads to make a counterattack within the jinn's citadel. The events there led in the arrival of The Quest, who devoured Kaleel and his legion, and the travel of the Shadow-Jinn to the stars alongside Khayel. Faded to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against Sayel, in a place he could not harm the world. Nepherus faded to the stars with a smile. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Death In the stars every Alliance member died in the fight or was devoured by the Khayel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 External Links * Nepherus (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Nepherus Exp (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Senpet Members Category:Celestial Alliance